disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladys
Gladys is a recurring character in the live-action series BUNK'D. History Gladys was the rival of Christina Ross when she came to camp and holds a huge grudge against her. Gladys was the owner of Camp Kikiawaka and with her niece Hazel, wanted to get rid of Christina's kids Emma, Ravi and Zuri. It was mentioned in Season 3 that she left town for good with the insurance money used to rebuild the cabins. Personality Gladys is a mean, bitter, careless women who always complains about her failed relationships and is always desperate for a man to love her, but they reject her because of her desperation while some use her for personal gain. The reason why Gladys is so mean and bitter is because she despises Christina and her children, claiming that Christina "stole" Morgan from her, to which also why she has no friends. She also seems to have little interest in the campers well-being, the campers themselves, or her job. Despite this, Gladys also is shown to be very gullible to the point of falling for the "Nigerian Prince" scam, as she believed that an actual Nigerian prince would propose and marry her. Despite her personality, Gladys sometimes has some good in her and likes well-behaved kids. Such as in Live From Camp Kikiwaka, she thanked Ravi, Lou, Emma and Xander for saving the camp from being closed for they're webcast when the camera stayed on to show their reconciliation about their friendship. In Mother May I?, she and Emma teamed up in the Camp Kikiwaka games to beat, Christina because Emma was jealous of her about her being the best counselor. In "We Didn't Start the Fire", Gladys complianted Ravi and Emma for getting the campers to safety during a fire that spread at Woodchuck and Grizzly cabins caused by Hazel and she officially promoted them to counselors. Trivia * Her actress Mary Scheer, was on iCarly as Freddie Benson's mother, Marissa Benson. * "Gladys" is also the first name of a lizard Ravi, Zuri and Emma snuck into the Manhattan Zoo in the Jessie episode "Jessie's Big Break" and a giraffe with the same name in the episode, "Moby and SCOBY" they could of been done as a way to bring references of JESSIE. *She is similar to Rhoda Chesterfield, the Ross' neighbor in the penthouse building, however there are differences. They both hate the Ross kids and kids in general, although Mrs. Chesterfield has a soft spot for Emma while Gladys likes well-behaved or sycophant/suck-up kids. Also, Mrs. Chesterfield has been married six times, while Gladys hasn't even been married once. * It's unknown is she will return in Season 4. Appearances * Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka * Gone Girl * Camp Rules * The Ones That Got Away * Can You Hear Me Now (mentioned) * Friending With the Enemy (mentioned) * Waka, Waka, Waka! * Counselors' Night Off (mentioned) * There's No Place Like Camp * No Escape * Close Encounters of the Camp Kind * Crafted and Shafted (mentioned) * Boo Boos and Birthdays (mentioned) * Live From Camp Kikiwaka * Xander Says Goodbye * Griff in the House (mentioned) * Dance in My Pants (mentioned) * Weasel Out (mentioned) * Luke Out Below (mentioned) * Camp Kiki-slasher * Fog'd In (mentioned) * Mother May I? * Cabin vs. Cabin * We Didn't Start the Fire (last appearance) * We Can't Bear It! (mentioned) Category:BUNK'D Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers Category:Anti-heroes